civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Carthage (Hannibal)
Carthage led by Hannibal is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Wodhann and Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Dido's Carthage. Overview Carthage The ancient kingdom of Carthage, founded by fabled queen Dido, grew from a small settlement of exiles to a powerful civilization that rivaled the great and formidable Roman Empire. Ideally situated along the northern coast of Africa, Carthage became an increasingly crucial center of trade along the Mediterranean throughout the 1st millennium BC. However, this success was not without consequences, as Carthage eventually drew the ire of both Greece and Rome, and the ensuing conflicts with these intimidating rivals became the stuff of legend. Not long after the conclusion of the Pyrrhic War, the continued expansion of Rome drew the ire of Carthage, as the two competitors fought not only for control of territory and trade, but also the prestige of being the dominant power of the region. A series of escalating clashes that came to be known as the Punic Wars erupted in 264 BC, when both powers became entangled in a local squabble over control of the Sicilian city of Messina. While the Romans excelled in land-based warfare, Carthage controlled the most intimidating navy of the time, and the Romans were forced to adapt to succeed against the Carthaginian fleet. By utilizing boarding platforms mounted on their ships, the Romans found a way to reassert their infantry skills while at sea. The First Punic War was concluded by 241 BC, with Carthage having suffered a number of serious defeats, allowing Rome's authority to climb unabated. Carthage was forced to pay Rome a hefty price for peace, leaving the country on unstable footing both economically and militarily. Hannibal Among the great captains of military history, few stand as high, and none higher, than Hannibal Barca. He was born the son of Hamilcar Barca in 247 BC, shortly before the Carthaginian defeat in the First Punic War. Hamilcar made it his mission to conquer new territory in Hispania (Spain) to make up for the loss of Sicily, Sardinia and Corsica to the Romans; when Hannibal grew old enough, he joined his father and learned the art of military command. According to legend, at this time Hannibal swore an oath of eternal vengeance on Rome. After the death of his father and brother-in-law, Hannibal was acclaimed the commander of the Carthaginian forces in Hispania in 221 BC. He spent the next two years finishing the subjugation of the region, and then in 219 BC he attacked the town of Sagentum. Hannibal had been looking for a bigger fight: the city was under the protection of Rome and his attack was sure to spark a diplomatic incident. In fact, the situation boiled out of control and Rome declared war on Carthage, thus beginning the Second Punic War. Dawn of Man Your service is called to arms by the people of Carthage, mighty Hannibal; greatest commander of her armies. Your capability on the field of war is legendary; known the world over by foe and friend alike. For decades Carthage had been subject to the honour and power of the Roman Empire, but you swore vengeance unto Rome, and marched your armies across Hispania and Gaul, and then across the treacherous Alps toward the heart of their empire. Your very name caused cities to tremble and men to scatter in your wake, but you were ultimately defeated at Zama by the dishonourable Scipio Africanus in 202 BC. Returning home, you would be elected to the highest office of government, and you would prove yourself as capable a politician as your were commander of the Carthaginian forces. O fearsome Hannibal, the armies of Carthage await your leadership. The hearts of your soldiers are filled with the lust for honour denied to them by their foes. Can you bring glory to their name? Can you march an army across the face of this earth and bring triumph and victory to Carthage? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Hail wanderer, you stand before the guardian of mighty Carthage, favored empire of Ba'al-hamon. If you seek with Carthage turmoil, then I will march a storm upon your pathetic armies and have your greatest generals weep in fear. Introduction: Hail. I am Hannibal, son of Hamilcar Barca. I am the guardian of Carthage. As is Ba'al-hamon our most fearsome lord in heaven, I am the most fearsome man to walk this earth, and my armies are the most fearsome to march upon its soil. Defeat: Let us ease your people's fears, who think it long to await the death of this old man. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Consult the Tribunal of a Hundred and Four Even the most battle-hardened of commanders may be blind to the strategies employed by our enemies. We should have our greatest general seek the advice of our Tribunal of Judges before facing battle. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Carthage (Hannibal) * Player must have a Shophet stationed in the Capital * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * * eras passed Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * The Shophet gains +2 Movement and +1 Sight, and ignores enemy zones of control Restore the Power of the Suffetes Slowly, this government has crept into desuetude. Carthage's politicians are complacent and fat, and her Judges meek and uninspired. It would take little for the government to collapse and fall pray to some foreign despot. That is why we must revitalise the power of the Suffetes, and guarantee the security of our democratic Magistrate Lords. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Carthage (Hannibal) * Player must have at least one occupied or puppeted city * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 700 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Courthouses are built in half the usual amount of time Xanthippus the Mercenary General A shadowy informant of ours has slipped to us the name of a great, foreign general: Xanthippus, who would be willing to aide in our current war efforts. Should we agree to pay the general's hefty price, our troops would benefit greatly, and a sure victory would be in sight. Option 1: '''We shall not pay Xanthippus' absurd price. * Nothing '''Option 2: '''Very well. Pay the man what we wishes, so long as he guarantees us victory. * Lose (Number of Military Units x33) Gold * Receive a free Great General (i.e. Shophet) * All current Infantry and Cavalry units gain a promotion which has them earn 15% more experience from combat '''Mago's Writings Day in and day out, the rather dull recluse Mago has been tending to his rather dull record of our people's agricultural practices. It is said that any who would read such material would surely perish, for such boredom the mind cannot not withstand. Now, however, the rather bland and boring man has asked that his government fund the final chapters of his manual, so that he might see it finished. Option 1: '''Throw him out! This government cannot fund such blather. * The Capital begins celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 5 turns '''Option 2: '''Very well, so long as I do not have to read it. * Lose 150 Gold * Every city gains 23 Food '''Mercenaries When Mercenaries is installed, Hannibal's Unique Ability is changed. Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now climbing treacherous mountains on elephant-back! I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork * Wodhann: Artwork (Cothon) * danrell: Graphics * Andreas Waldeloft: Music Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:Carthage Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Classical Cultures